The Red Rose
by pockybear2323
Summary: Gakuen Alice has it's riches and it's fame, but their highest quality is this group called The Roses. A group desinged to bring joy to lonely girls, but there is one rose that is closed up still, will Mikan Sakura, an ordinary girl, make him bloom? T rate
1. Starting Anew

**P&B: Hiya ppls! Welcome to Alice Academy's "Host Club" (like OHSHC) the Roses!**

**Death: We would like to thank everyone who continues to support us!**

**P&B: I don't own anything except Death (he's my pet)!**

**Death: Shut up and start the damn story!**

**.:.:Chap 1: My sempai's a rose?:.:.**

"Hey, your name is Mikan Sakura, right?"

"Yup, that's me."

"Welcome to Alice Academy, my name is Tsubasa Andou, I am from middle school and I will be your tour guide around the school!"

"You're from middle school right, which means you're my Sempai?"

"I guess that's correct, you can call me sempai!"

"Cool."

I was normal back then, little did I know, accepting Tsubasa Andou as my sempai have a gigantic impact on my life….

I bet your wondering what happened to the old Mikan Sakura, bubbly, cute and loud; she disappeared a long time ago. Let's just say that she shouldn't be able to come back again for a while. And yes, I'm in elementary school, what's it to ya?

Tsubasa-Sempai showed me around the school and we ended up at my favorite room: The music room.

Not to mention the fact that I'm not even really that good at playing the only instrument I know how to play, the guitar. I know, pathetic, right? I just loved all the tunes and melodies they invented there at my old school. I t actually helps me keep my sanity.

I don't even know how I got accepted into this snobby and rich school in the first place or how my mom actually pays for it. They said I have "very first-rate writing skills, an outstanding vocabulary and I'm a straight-A, very intellectual student". But in true life I have:

-Many pieces of crap that I never finish,

-a sloppy vocab

-and straight Bs which no-one would miss even if they were blind and Bs mean (in my country) Bitch, yet another name your parents would call you if you don't improve.

So, now, it's probably clear to you that I have not one reason to go to this school (except the fact that my mom would kill me if  
>I don't…) so, question: Why the hell did they pick meeeee? Oh, yeah, another reason to go here would be because of my best friend, Hotaru. It seems that she in the only one that can break my stoic façade. We were going to the same school once upon a time, but she was seen for her great talent to invent stuff (and blackmail people) so they took her away to their school.<p>

Anyways, back to the tour:

Wow, this school really is big! I still can't believe that I'm standing here right now going to enroll here! Tsubasa-Sempai showed me the library, it was filled with a vast collection of books and they had five floors of them! The whole school had a theme of like a castle or something, like in X-Men movies.

I tried to ignore the fact that people were staring- not staring, more _glaring_ at me everywhere me and Sempai went. It was really creepy. Also, the people that were glaring at me I've never met before, so I don't get why they're looking at me like that… Oh well, I guess they've just mistaken me for some other person…..

Back to Tsubasa-Sempai, he's really fun to hang out with and he's very laid-back. He talks about a lot of interesting things. When the tour was over he kissed the back of my hand and showed me to class. I swear that I felt this kind of deathly aura around us and I saw a few people biting handkerchiefs. Is Tsubasa-Sempai a playboy of something?

My new teacher Narumi-Sensei came to greet me. He was wearing a short skirt, a pink tank top, gold and big earrings and pink stilettos (sorry if I messed up with the fashion, not really good at that). He looked really weird, but I knew he was a really nice guy. I don't know but I seem to have a thing for guessing personalities. It's kind of amusing and also helps me with sanity.

"Hello Mikan-Chan, I will be your new homeroom teacher from now on! Be careful please! I will call you inside to introduce yourself once it is time!"

"Um, Narumi-Sensei, I heard from Tsubasa-Sempai that this room is soundproofed, why is that?"

"You'll see, now, class is starting!"

Once he opened the door it was like something exploded in his face. The chattering of girls and strong voices of boys rattled my eardrums. I covered my ears with my hands. Oh, I see, that's why… Narumi-Sensei walked in like everything was normal and he was used to it. I wonder, how the hell can one person actually get used to this shit? He pulled out a loud speaker that was shaped like the opened mouth of a lion and spoke in a clear and loud voice:

"Attention students of B class! Please calm down and take your seats!"

The voice of Narumi-Sensei was even louder than that of class. I swear, blood was coming down from my ears. Instantly, the class quieted down. I reached into my school bag and took out a tissue from my bag. Still shaking from that terrible earthquake of a sound, I had a tough time getting all the spots of blood near and in my ears. Narumi-Sensei put down the speaker and the class breathed out.

"We have a new transfer student from Nagasaki, please welcome Mikan Sakura!"  
>I stuffed the Kleenex into my bag, verified that I still looked ok and calmly walked into that class.I heard whispers like:<p>

"Whose that chick?"

"I heard from Kana that she went on a tour with Tsubasa-Sempai!"

"He even kissed her hand!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"Hey, aren't we already good enough for you guys?"

I still didn't get it. What was so special about Tsubasa-Sempai? I mean, I guess he's fun to hang out with but he still doesn't look like popularity material… I presented myself despite all the comments and rumors going around.

"My name's Mikan Sakura, I'm eleven years old and my alice is nullification. Nice to meet you guys." I said in a bored tune, looking at the window outside to the beautiful Sakura tree growing there. The class started to whisper like crazy and Narumi-sensei took out his speaker again. The class went silent once more.

"Well, now that you guys have met Mikan-Chan, today will be a free period because of the new student!"

The class yelled 'hurray' once Narumi-Sensei left the room and went back to their original state, loud and rebellious.

I didn't get assigned a seat so I sooted into a random seat next to a random guy that I didn't know. I swear, I didn't know him, but even so this group of girls came up to me and asked me in a loud and powerful voice.

"How dare you sit next to Ruka-Sama!"

She stood still, expecting me to flinch or weep or beg for forgiveness. Only in your dreams, Permy. I called her Permy because she had permed, short hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered in a calm and collected voice, unlike her who screamed out in her second attempt to bring me down.

"Do you even know what you're doing, or more, what you've done?"

I shrugged and took out my pen and notebook to write down something. She ripped the paper I was writing on out of my notebook, scrunched it up and threw it to the floor.

"You know that this is not the time to be doodling in that stupid notebook of yours!"

Ok, that did it, you asked for it Permy! I stood up and gave my foot to her face knocking her down, making her drool a little and her eyes turn spiraly. I've studied a few martial arts for a while, so what?

The guy I was sitting next to stood up and scooted over to Permy.

"Shouda-San, its fine that Sakura-San stays beside me, I really don't mind at all. Thank you for your concern though!"

"Whatever you say, Ruka-Sama." Permy answered back with a slurred tone.

Her group carried her back to her spot, glaring at me but still cowering a little. Ruka-Sama, or whatever his name was, had foreign blond hair and ocean blue eyes that sparkled like stars in a night sky. He is very handsome outside and apparently, inside too.

"Thanks for saving me back there, I really owe you one." I said to him as we sat back down to our places.

"It is fine, Sakura-San, I owe you one too, so we're even. Thank you for teaching those girls a lesson. They always keep on coming to bother me every day, and I can't dirty my reputation by acting violent to them." He answered back with a bright smile on his face. On second thought, he might not be that innocent…

"Oh your paper!" The boy said as he picked up the paper thrown onto the floor.

I quickly snatched it away from him as he was about to unfold it.

"Sorry but that's secret, ummm-"

"Call me Ruka-Kun. My alice is the animal pheromone one. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku, Ruka-Kun. Um, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What is going on with me getting a tour from Tsubasa-Sempai? Is he a playboy or something?"

"I guess you could say that, but not quite, you see, he belongs to a group that always serves to please maidens in the school."

I shuddered a little thinking something wrong, totally wrong. Ruka-Kun sensed it and replied:

"No, not that kind of pleasure! Like giving lonely women some special treatment by acting as a couple or seducing them with their looks and charm."

"Oh, what is that group called?"

"The Roses."

**P&B: Wow, that was quick, I know they were kind of OOC but I'll try and fix that once we get on with the story.**

**Natsume: What the hell happened to my Mikan!**

**P&B: Don't worry, puddycat, she'll be fine.**

**Death: Just to say, any Shugo Chara fans out there, if you want there is a fic that P&B made that's called OC Please, you can make your own OC character and it will probably be posted in one of her stories. All you have to do is just fill in a form and done, your character might even be one of the main characters in one of her stories. Please check it out!**

**P&B: Thank you guys again for your encouragement and reviews and we'll see you guys next time, bye bye!**


	2. Old Friends And Losing Stuff

**Ok, I'm back with another chapter of The Red Rose. I'm so sorry, it's just that so many things have been happening lately that I've been on hiatus for, like, forever.**

**Look, I know this is kind of sucky for a sort of first chapter back, but I swear I'll improve it!**

**For now, just enjoy! And don't forget to subscribe, favorite and comment! Criticism is greatly accepted!**

.:.: Chapter 2: Natume and Hotaru! :.:.

I was writing a bit by myself when a sugar coated voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Mikan-Chan?"

I covered up the piece of paper I was writing on and turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say that you have guts, to go up against Shouda-San, I really admire you, would you like to be my friend?"

"Oh, um, thanks but who are you?" I gave her a confused expression.

She had pink hair that made soft waves down her back and a shy smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, let me introduce myself! My name is Anna Umenomiya, I am a two star student and I have the cooking alice. Nice to meet you!"

She handed me a piece of what I call, a pink and fluffy cloud.

"I bought these just today before class, they're called Howalons. I heard that just one bite makes happiness burst in your stomach!"

I took it from her and took a tiny bite. All of a sudden I had stars in my eyes and gave a giant smile.

"OMG these are so good! Where did you get these?"

I noticed my mask of emotion fell off so I quickly coughed and put it back on.

"I mean, these are pretty good, where do they sell these?"

"In central town, they sell many cool things there, would you want to go there with us? We were just planning on going now."

"Us?"

"Oh, me, Nonoko-Chan and Iinchou are going to meet Hotaru there."

"Hotaru, you mean Hotaru Imai?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yes, she's my best friend." It took ten pounds of raw force to not squeal like I used to.

"Come to think of it, she does have a robot that looks like you but is more cheerful, loud and clumsy… Oh, not that you're not cheerful, ummmm…."

"No it's fine, I know about my personality. You don't have to hide what are not mistakes."

"Well, I know something that'll cheer you up, you look pretty down! Let's have fun!"

Without warning, she took my hand and dragged me out of the classroom. I was trying to keep up with her but she was a surprisingly fast runner. When we arrived to our destination, the bus had already arrived.

"Is this the bus to Central Town?" I asked, out of breath.

"Yup! Hotaru's probably there already trying to bargain for the best parts for her inventions." The weird girl flashed a cheerful smile.

'Sounds like she hasn't changed.' I thought to myself as me and my new friend got onto the bus.

"Hey Anna! Oh, you've got the new student here?" Said a girl with straight dark blue hair, I could recognize her from class.

"Yuppers. Sakura-San, this is Nonoko Ogasawara. Nonoko-Chan, this is Mikan Sakura." She introduced us.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Ogasawara-San said cheerfully, holding out a hand.

I took it. "Nice to meet you too, Ogasawara-San."

"You could call me Nonoko."

"And me, Anna!" Even though they didn't look like sisters, they actually resembled sisters.

"Ok, then you guys should call me Mikan."

"Cool!"

"Excuse me." A boy's voice was heard.

"Iinchou, glad you could make it!"

Iinchou smiled and looked at me.

"So, this is the girl who stood up against Sumire?"

"The one and only." The sisters said.

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura-San, my name is Yu Tobita, you can call me Iinchou." He smiled calmly.

"Call me Mikan."

"Ok, Mikan." He said, testing it out.

It was a silent ride until I broke it. By asking about the Roses.

"Oh, I bet you've heard about them lately. You should ask Hotaru-Chan once we get to Central Town. She is, after all, the manager of the group." Nonoko said.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she figured that she might as well earn more rabbits on her spare time. An invincible group like that would be the perfect way." Iinchou stated, in a matter-of-fact manner.

"What do you mean, invincible?"

"You'll find out when we see her. She should be the one to tell you of her brilliant, master plan." Anna said, giggling.

After a few more minutes, we had arrived. Curiosity had been eating me up inside. I jumped off the bus and turned to see a gigantic, immense, _insert-big-word-here_, kind of crowd around the first store I see.

"What the hell…"

I couldn't see the name of the store since there were so many people.

"Yeah, that's the Rose store. All merchandise that have anything to do with the Roses are located right there." Iinchou said, adjusting his glasses.

"Awww, and I thought we could've made it before the crowd came by." Anna sighed. Nonoko agreed.

"Well, let's push through the crowd. Mikan, do you want to come along?" Iinchou asked.

No way! I would have never even thought of going there. I mean, who would actually want to go into that big of a crowd just to buy merchandise?

"Oh yeah, Hotaru said she'd meet us there at the store. Said she had a bit of business to take care of."

Oh hell yeah, I was going.

I took off my long sleeved jacket that was part of the uniform, and tied it around my waist.

"Are you ready? Mikan-San?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Bring in on." I went into my tae-kwon-do position.

I ran and dove into the crowd. All of a sudden, feet were in my face, fists were in my stomach, and I think I even got a black eye. I was kicked out as fast as I was in.

I dusted myself off and gave up on the place when I reached down at my waist to re-tie my jacket and found…

Nothing.

Fuck my life.

Ehh, what the hell, I'll buy another one, I thought to myself. I walked away from the store, heading to the ones that looked the most interesting. I stopped at bakeries, toy stores and alice-limiter stores; I even bought myself a cool red choker/alice-limiter! I was having so much fun that after a few hours I realized that…

I was lost.

What was with me and losing things today?

I looked around to find that I left my new friends at the Roses store.

'Ok, it's ok, you just need to find the Roses store again. It'll be a piece of cake!' I thought to myself.

I didn't notice that I completely jinxed myself.

Crap.

It had been a few more hours since I had started walking, and it seemed as if I were going to be stuck there forever. I collapsed to my knees, my gaze boaring into the ground.

"I knew that you would be lost in this place, and I had a feeling that this was yours, Baka."

I was surprised to find a shadow looming over me. I looked up to see a face could recognize even in a crowd of thousands of people. My eyes started to water at the sight of her, it had been about two years since we were separated. I was so close to crying, but I held it in. 'It was just another test, don't break.' I told myself.

She was holding out my jacket. "That'll be a fee of four hundred rabbits." She looked at me with her signature stony glare, but it softened quickly. She even wore a tiny smile on her face.

"Mikan."

I cracked my mask enough to let out a smile of my own.

"Hotaru."


End file.
